the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Mara
The House of Mara is an old, aristocratic line who trace their origins back to the founding of the Kingdom of Azeroth. Originally ennobled by the first of the Kingdom's Monarchs, the Maras have been hereditary Counts (See Countess of Myrewood) of Myrewood for nearly six hundred years, and have acquired numerous subsidiary titles through carefully-calculated marriages to Stromic, Kul Tiran, and Lordaeronian families. Like many such families, breeding has been very important to the Maras and for centuries, no Mara was granted permission to marry below his or her rank in society. Despite their bloody history in service to the Kingdom of Stormwind, and numerous military honors, the 16th Count was the last of his line to actively serve as an Officer in Stormwind's military. His successors have opted instead to levy troops from among Myrewood's able-bodied peasants (See the Myrewood Brigade) during times of war. Countess of Myrewood Countess of Myrewood is a hereditary title in the Stormwind Peerage, and the primary title held by the house of Mara since the year 21 K.C. While the Maras hold three titles of the same rank, Myrewood is the oldest and most prestigious of these. Created Countess in her own right, Renata Mara passed the title and the Myrewood estate to her eldest son, the first Count of Myrewood. It has been held by the house of Mara ever since. With the second Count's marriage to the widowed Viscountess of Starfall, the Maras acquired agricultural lands in excess of 7,000 acres and yet another title. His successors seldom had to worry about an income until recent years and the decline of agriculture in Duskwood. Subsidiary Titles - Stormwind Peerage Only those titles in the Stormwind Peerage are shown here. *Viscount of Starfall - Largely used as a courtesy title by the heir apparent, the title takes its name from the Duskwood estate of Starfall. *Baron Mara - Now used as a courtesy title, the title's territorial designation comes from the village of Mara, which was settled by the founer of the dynasty. Subsidiary Titles - Stromgarde, Lordaeron, and Kul Tiras Peerages Any land once associated with these titles has either been taken in battle, or sold off by earlier generations to pay taxes. * Earl of Saltcliffe - An Earldom in the Kul Tiras Peerage, acquired through an advantageous marriage. * Count of Highgrove - A hereditary title in the Lordaeron Peerage, defunct since the fall of Lordaeron. * Viscount of Thornewood - Once held by the Lordaeronian house of Thornewood, the title was acquire via marriage. It is now defunct, like many others in the Kingdom's peerage as the forsaken now hold the land for which the title was created. * Baron of Oldcastle - A Barony in the Stromgarde Peerage, acquired by the 12th Count of Myrewood on the death of his mother. Land Holdings and Wealth Only those estates which are part of the Kingdom of Stormwind are listed here. While the Maras own property in Stromgarde and Lordaeron, such property was abandoned when both Kingdoms fell. Myrewood Myrewood is a titled, 2,000 acre agricultural estate on the outskirts of Elwynn Forest, extending into Duskwood. It has belonged to the Maras for more than six hundred years, and is one of two such agricultural estates held by the family. The estate was granted to Renata Tolvan Mara in the year 21 K.C. when she was created the first Countess of Myrewood. On her death in 46 K.C. the title passed to her eldest son, and has been held by the Maras ever since. Unlike some titled estates, Myrewood and its title may pass through the female line. Its most notable features are Myrewood Castle, which has served as the primary seat of the Counts of Myrewood for nearly six hundred years, and Renata's Vineyard. Starfall Starfall is a 5,000 acre agricultural estate in what is now considered to be among the worst parts of Duskwood. It was acquired by the Maras when the second Count of Myrewood married the wealthy widow, Elizabeth Conrad, then Viscountess of Starfall in her own right. Despite being ten years his senior, Elizabeth would give him two sons, and Starfall has remained a part of the Mara holdings since their marriage. Due to the curse visited upon Duskwood by the Dark Riders, Starfall is no longer agriculturally viable, and the bulk of the estate was left to fall into disrepair until the eldest daughter of the 17th Count was forced to make it her home more than a decade ago. Wealth Like many ancient families, the Maras hold a great deal of land, but precious little in the form of liquid assets. When Erzsibet Mara was forced to pay a large inheritance tax after her father's death in August, the family's fortune was nearly cut in half, and many precious works of art were since sold in order to pay off such taxes. Most of the present Countess' income is derived from the Myrewood estate, of which only half is still agriculturally viable, and the rents collected on the numerous cottages and businesses on Mara land. Additionally, Renata's Vineyard provides a modest income through the production and sale of a variety of red wines. The present Countess devised a way to supplement this income through the acquisition of various artifacts, and the sale of such artifacts at auction. This is done through the Myrewood Historical Society. In addition to the Myrewood Historical Society, the Myrewood Castle Trust was established to preserve the family seat, gardens, and park lands, which are now open to the public and made available to host gatherings of numerous charity organizations. Although it was an arrangement made of necessity, it has proven to be a stroke of genius, in that revenues generated from the estate have increased by more than thirty percent. Primary Residences *'Myrewood Castle -' The hereditary seat of the Countess/Count of Myrewood, it is a relatively small castle, built some time after the year 23 K.C. It was temporarily the home of the Dowager Countess, who briefly resided in the private portion of the Castle when it was first opened to the public in 625 K.C. *'Myrewood House - '''The Stormwind City residence of the Countess of Myrewood, which until recently was used only when the house of nobles is in session. In recent months, the Dowager Countess has been using the house. *'Starfall Manor -''' Left in some state of disrepair for more than a century, Starfall was originally a great Castle, and after more than twenty separate rennovations, it became a luxurious manor in 439 K.C. It was the residence of the 18th Countess , Erzsibet Renata Mara during her ten-year estrangement from her father, the 17th Count. Part of the vast estate has been opened to the public and houses a colection of art and antiquities, acquired by the Myrewood Historical Society. Other Real Estate * Renata's Vineyard -''' A large vineyard in the South of Stormwind, named for the first Countess. Renata's Vineyard is known for the production of a variety of red wines. * 'Stonebridge House -' A small estate in the mountains to the East of Ironforge, largely used as a hunting retreat after it was acquired by the 16th Count. * 'Myrewood Place -' A modest townhouse, located in Stormwind's Cathedral District. Acquired by Dowager Countess Annika Mara after the death of her husband. The home now serves as the primary residence of Andras Mara, his wife Ellise, and their three children. Notable Maras *Janos Mara:' 17th Count of Myrewood, father of Erzsibet and Andras. Styled ''Lord Myrewood. Janos was a staunch supporter of the Church of the Holy Light, and is personally responsible for the restoration of Myrewood Abbey. He died, presumably of old age in August of the current year. *'Annika Mara:' Wife of the late Count, Annika is mother to Erzsibet and Andras. She is known by Courtesy as the Dowager Countess of Myrewood, and resides in the private portion of Myrewood Castle. *'Erzsibet Mara:' 18th Countess of Myrewood, and eldest child of Janos Mara. Styled Lady Myrewood, Erzsibet founded the Myrewood Historical Society, the Myrewood Castle Trust, and has taken up the mantle of Mistress of the Coven. *'Andras Mara:' Stlyed Lord Mara, Andras is the younger of Janos' two children. Lord Mara and his wife, Lady Ellise have two sons, three, and one year-old. The eldest of their sons is the heir presumptive to the family titles and estate. Category:House of Mara Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Houses and Clans Category:Human Houses